<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Bond by Tallyp_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744847">Blood Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123'>Tallyp_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Femslash, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang haven’t heard from Hermione all summer and in their fifth year they will find out why and what is the big secret surrounding Hermione's parentage and what is a blood bond?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So I also write on FF.net under the pen name Michellebranchrocks1 I am bringing my story Blood bond over to this site but changing it as I do so its not all coming over at once but will rewrite chapters and post them, i am also thinking of bringing my Hermione love one shots over or would you rather i start again? if so let me know what hermione pairing you want first and the scenario</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one</p><p> </p><p>The room was a mess, there wasn’t a bit of furniture that didn’t have blood on it, the blood covered the walls, doors and floor, things were thrown everywhere.</p><p>A man with long grey hair walkthrough the wreckage he sighed as she saw the destruction he was too late for some of the occupants of the house but he hoped he could save their daughter, she was a wonderful witch after all she had so much potential and so much to discover about who she really was.</p><p>The group he brought with him from the order began tidying up the mess the vampires left, the man moved upstairs he checked every room till he got to the last one the parents room, he opened the door slowly he was unsure at what he would find behind it.</p><p>This room like everything else was wrecked but unlike the rooms he saw this wasn’t covered in blood, as he moved further in the grey haired Albus Dumbledore saw a girl she was curled up not moving he wasn’t even sure if she was breathing, he leant down and looked her over he saw her neck it was bloody with two teeth marks on it, he sighed he knew she was still with him she wasn’t dead but she wasn’t going to be the same again.</p><p>Dumbledore used a charm to lift the girl so he could take her back to Hogwarts before anyone else found her, if they knew what she had become now they would kill her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up groggy, she felt different, she tried sitting up but her body felt heavy when she opened her eyes, it felt like everything was in HD when she looked at her body she saw she was strapped down to the bed which is why she couldn’t move.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you awake Miss Granger” Dumbledore said softly as he walked in, he stood at the end of her bed and looked at her “How are you feeling?” He asked her.</p><p>Hermione said nothing she was staring at him or more at his neck, she licked her lips unconsciously but when she tried to get to him the restraints stopped her, she tried hard but they wouldn’t move Dumbledore looked at her sadly, it was then she realised what she was doing she stopped the tears that would never fall gathered in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my dear child” Dumbledore whispered with a great sadness “I am so sorry” Hermione frowned she didn’t know why he was sorry he didn’t do anything, it was then she heard the sound of someone running towards the infirmary, she turned to look at the door.</p><p>Sirius Black soon ran in like a man possessed, he looked round wildly until his gaze found hers he moved towards her he went to hug her but Dumbledore stopped him with a hand on his arm, Sirius looked at him confused.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sirius whispered Dumbledore looked at him.</p><p>“There is no point in whispering Sirius Hermione can hear us clear as day” he replied Hermione nodded that she heard him “Her parents and her were attacked by a group of vampires” he began he noticed Hermione paying more attention now he hadn’t told her what had actually happened then again she hasn’t even spoken yet.</p><p>Sirius looked a mixture of angry and afraid “No” he whispered Dumbledore nodded he looked at Hermione “under his orders?” Sirius asked he saw Hermione twitch at that but nothing else.</p><p>“I think so, her parents are dead” both men looked at Hermione her hands turned to fists her knuckles white as she controlled her anger “Hermione was bitten” Sirius didn’t want to ask but he had too.</p><p>“Was she?” he began.</p><p>“She was turned” Dumbledore interrupted him Sirius hung his head, he didn’t understand how someone like Voldemort could become partners with vampires they were sick, cruel had no morals they didn’t care who they killed or turned as long as their numbers grew, Hermione would grow a bit more as she hadn’t reached the maturity age but after that she would be forever that age.</p><p>“What will you do with her?” He asked, he saw Dumbledore look at Hermione he cleaned his glasses.”</p><p>“I will not kill her” he replied seriously.</p><p>“What? You can’t expect her to live this life it isn’t fair to her!” Sirius argued but Dumbledore wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“She is now the only one who can beat Voldemort” he replied “Harry must die yes because he has a horcrux in him but if they battle and Voldemort kills him Harry can’t be saved but Miss Granger” he paused looking at the girl “she is already dead he can’t kill her” a growl interrupted them they saw Hermione glaring at them.</p><p>“I am capable of killing the man who killed my parents” she hissed at them her eyes glowing dangerous both men nodded they knew she could kill him “I need to be able to be around others, its hard enough with you two but I don’t want to miss my exams” Hermione told them both men smiled and nodded.</p><p>“That I can help with I know someone who can help you” Dumbledore replied Hermione nodded, Dumbledore let her out of her restraints, she stood too quickly it made her wobble but she was soon stood straight.</p><p>“Don’t tell Harry and Ron what has happened” She told Dumbledore she knew he would probably see Harry sometime in the holidays he nodded in agreement they then both looked at Sirius who nodded as well he knew anyone else but them knowing would be dangerous for Hermione, Vampires who were good were treated even worse than werewolves they both knew Hermione would not have an easy time if anyone found out about her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The students come back Harry makes it about himself and Hermione meets Cho in the astronomy tower</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first six chapters are written on my other account so it will be quick updates let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two</p><p>The summer had felt like it last forever for Hermione, she had so much she needed to do before school started again in September, it was true time didn’t mean much to her anymore but still it was boring, her blood lust was under control the vampire who trained her was impressed with how fast she managed it.</p><p>Hermione hadn’t left the school it was a safety net for her, she didn’t want to go to Hogsmeade and kill someone by accident she didn’t want her friends to see her as a monster.</p><p>Of course Hermione had read up on Vampire’s she knew the treatment she would get if she was found out before she could defend herself and as she sat on the roof of her houses tower she sighed and struggled to understand why people couldn’t accept at least the good vampires they were doing no harm to anyone yet got hunted daily by hunters.</p><p>Today was the day school would start again, Hermione stood quickly and jumped back through the window and began getting ready, she heard the train approaching and soon her biggest test would begin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was already sat at Gryffindor table her goblet of blood in front of her she swirled it round and watched it, it was animal blood human didn’t agree with her which was odd but her teacher explained that her need to be more human than vampire made it so human blood was revolting to her the thought made her laugh.</p><p>Once the doors opened she heard the rest of the students laughing and chatting as they walked in, she felt herself stiffen the onslaught of different scents engulfed her she held her breath, most sat away from her she was glad.</p><p>Hermione looked down her table she saw most of the people she saw everyday chatting but it was then she saw Harry and Ron both looking at her confused she looked away she didn’t want them to come sit with her, they must have gotten the message because they were sat away from her but she still felt their eyes on her.</p><p>The first years were led in next all excited as the stool and hat were set up ready for them, Hermione didn’t pay much attention to the sorting she wasn’t interested, instead she looked round everyone’s attention was on the sorting so no one saw her looking at them, her gaze found the Ravenclaw table only one stood out, she was watching the sorting but her shoulders were slumped her eyes glassy like she was ready to cry at any point now it saddened her, the girl looked over at her like she knew she was being watched.</p><p>Hermione felt three things at once, once their eyes made contact, she felt a pull, like her chest was being moved of its own accord, like something was clawing to get out and go to her.</p><p>The next thing was a need to protect this girl looked hurt and Hermione’s inner demon was itching to go to her.</p><p>The final thing was this feeling of utter contentment she felt but also her demon felt, it was like the whole summer she had been fighting a losing battle with it but now she had won and they were one, it felt strange Hermione stopped herself from getting up and moving closer.</p><p>It was then Hermione noticed the girl in question was Cho Chang Harry’s crush the girl who lost Cedric Diggory last year.</p><p>Hermione left just before the feast finished, the good part of being a vampire was the ability to slip away unnoticed, it was as she got the corridor, she heard the students leaving, she waited in the shadows till all the students had gotten to their dorms.</p><p>The fire was lit when Hermione returned to the tower, when she got there, she saw Harry and Ron sat on the couch in front of the fire they both looked at her.</p><p>“What happened Hermione?” Harry was the first to speak “you ignored us for the entire summer” Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“My life does not revolve around you two” she snapped glaring at them Harry stood starting to get angry.</p><p>“I needed my friends! Especially now! With Voldemort being back” Harry shouted, Hermione’s glare turned deadly her demon rose to the surface as he shouted at her “I WATCHED CEDRIC DIE!” His shouting turned to screaming.</p><p>Hermione moved closer stalking him almost “I am sorry you saw that but I had stuff I needed to deal with if you can’t handle that this isn’t about then I am sorry, but don’t you EVER scream at me again do you understand!” Hermione growled as she left the dorms she needed to cool off.</p><p>Hermione stalked the corridors of the castle her anger getting the best of her who did he think he was to scream in her face about stuff that’s happened to him? Did he not stop to think why she stopped all contact with him? Was he not worried she could have been hurt? Of course not it was just about his thoughts and his feelings damn anyone else.</p><p>Her demon was getting angrier by the minute wanting to run back and kill her best friend, but she stopped it, it was then she heard a sob, her hearing picked it up from the astronomy tower, she went in that direction making sure to avoid the teachers and prefects as she went.</p><p>Once she got to the top of the tower, she gently opened the door, inside was Cho Chang she was hugging her knee’s as she sobbed the sight broke her heart, she coughed to get the girls attention, Cho quickly looked at her but seemed to ease up when she saw it was a student and not a teacher.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to intrude” Hermione began walking further in closing the door behind her “are you alright?” she asked Cho shook her head and moved over so Hermione could sit down, she made sure to sit far away from the girl in case.</p><p>“It’s so hard” Cho began her sobs not as bad as before as she calmed down Hermione said nothing just waiting for her to continue “I know me and Cedric would never be forever but the time with him was amazing” Hermione understood that better than anyone now “Cedric brought me up here once when he asked me to the ball last year” Cho smiled at the memory, a smile that caused Hermione to also smile she didn’t feel anything from her demon at the mention of Cedric he was a good man.</p><p>“He was a good man” Hermione finally spoke whispering she glanced outside she saw the giant Squid moving about in the black lake probably getting some food before the students woke up.</p><p>“He was an amazing man, everyone expects me to break and I don’t want to” Cho paused “at least not in public anyway” she added as an after thought “why are you up so late?” Cho asked her.</p><p>Hermione didn’t want to lie to the girl but the need to keep her safe outweighed that “I couldn’t sleep I needed to unwind” she replied glancing at the girl who up close looked even more breath taking, Hermione quickly looked away.</p><p>It was silent but it was a nice silence not an uncomfortable one “You seem different” Cho finally broke it Hermione looked at her Cho was looking out the window “You seem more confident” Hermione looked at her with surprise.</p><p>“The summer changed me a lot” Hermione replied “You should head back and get some sleep” Cho laughed.</p><p>“So should you, you can’t be the brightest witch on no sleep” Cho smirked Hermione smirked back this was a different side to Cho that she liked.</p><p>“Well I don’t need so much sleep nowadays” Hermione replied Cho nodded and stood as did Hermione “I will walk you back” Hermione said as she held open the door for her, Cho grinned as she walked out, Hermione felt her demon leap for joy.</p><p>The castle was nice and romantic when it was full of students, she kept an ear out for teachers, this was one of the good things about being a vampire she would never get caught out of bed.</p><p>Soon the pair found themselves at the Ravenclaw common room, Cho whispered the password thinking Hermione wouldn’t hear it, she did but she forgot it straight away she didn’t want to intrude on the girl, and she knew her demon would.</p><p>“Thanks for the talk” Cho began Hermione shrugged shoving her hands in her pockets.</p><p>“If you ever need to talk you can with me I wont judge or comment” Hermione whispered Cho smiled and leant over and kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you I will keep that in mind” she paused “good night” she whispered as she went inside, Hermione held her hand to her cheek smiling she made sure Cho was perfectly safe inside then turned and left unaware of the eyes following her as she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny may or may not find out what Hermione is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter three</p><p> </p><p>People thought it was strange when the golden trio were not together, for the most part Hermione avoided the two boys as much as she could, she needed the control, she got her blood lust almost under control the anger that she keeps within herself however could go off at any time.</p><p>When she entered the great hall, she saw them eating, they didn’t look at her as she sat down as far away as she could from them, Ginny entered next but instead of sitting with the two boys she sat opposite Hermione who looked at her in surprise, she was expecting the same treatment from her as Ron had given her.</p><p>“I missed you” was all Ginny said Hermione gulped how was she supposed to respond to that? “I won’t ask what happened or why you didn’t reply to my letters but when your ready to tell me I will listen” she added, Hermione nodded to show she had heard her.</p><p>“I want to tell you” she paused looking around “but not here we can talk later when it’s dark” Hermione replied she wanted to check with Dumbledore before she told Ginn her biggest secret, she thought she would need the help and having someone else know what’s going on with her might stop others from asking questions, others like Harry and Ron who were both staring at them, their stares soon turned glares when they saw her watching them.</p><p>“Sure where do you Wanna meet?” She asked cheerfully, she smirked slightly at Ginn’s enthusiasm.</p><p>“By the lake at ten” Hermione replied Ginny nodded and carried on eating her breakfast.</p><p>Soon the first lessons were starting but Hermione skipped it and went to see Dumbledore. Once she got to the office and said the password, she saw him sat behind his desk smiling over at her.</p><p>“You wish to tell Miss Weasley about you being a vampire?” He asked his eyes twinkling if she could have blushed, she would have “well I see no problem with it, it might be good to have someone your own age to know”</p><p>“Thank you sir” Hermione replied with a look of relief on her face as she left the room.</p><p>It was near ten, Hermione wondered how Ginny would get out at this time, for her it was easy obviously she saw the red head sat by the lake she seemed tense it made her worry.</p><p>Hermione coughed to make her presence known, Ginny turned to look at her she smiled slightly and patted the ground next to her, Hermione sat down she didn’t say anything at first, she wasn’t sure how to start this conversation off.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me what happened?” Ginny finally broke the silence, Hermione gulped how does she tell her best friend she was now a monster.</p><p>Hermione said nothing at first, she was thinking over what to say “my parents were killed” she whispered.</p><p>“Hermione” Ginny gasped in surprise Hermione didn’t reply she just shrugged it hurt but there was nothing she could do about it now.</p><p>“Voldemort ordered the attack but there’s more, the reason I haven’t been in touch is because I’ve been here” she paused Ginny nodded.</p><p>“To protect you I get that” Ginny replied Hermione sighed and shook her head.</p><p>“More like protect the people Ginny” she took a deep breath “the night my parents died was the night I was made into a vampire”</p><p>Ginny said nothing as she processed the information, her oldest friend was now part of the undead, she looked over at Hermione who was sat still, for some reason she wasn’t scared sure she heard stories of how evil vampires were but when she looked at Hermione, she didn’t see that, she saw a girl who was scared and alone.</p><p>“Does anyone else know?” Ginny asked.</p><p>“Only Dumbledore and Sirius” Ginny nodded Hermione said nothing else.</p><p>“I don’t hate you” she paused Hermione looked at her confused “I know you, I know you will be worried that I hate you but I don’t I want to help you” Hermione smiled for the first time since she got here, she hugged Ginny carefully she didn’t want to crush her.</p><p>“Thank you, come on we should go to the dorm” Hermione replied as they made their way back.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days since she told Ginny who hadn’t really changed how she spoke to her or acted around her she was still the same it made her happy, she was the same weasley but her brother on the other hand was a different matter.</p><p>
  <em>Ron stomped over to Hermione as she sat doing her homework, Harry was following him like a lap dog “Stay away from my sister!” Ron shouted, others from the other houses looked up to see what the commotion was, Hermione paused her writing and looked calmly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?” She asked sarcastically she looked over at Harry who was glaring at her Ron’s face was red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t come back and fil my sisters head full of crap she is my family so stay away!” He snarled with that he turned and with Harry left an amused Hermione behind.</em>
</p><p>Hermione was sat in front of the fire when the door opened, and Ginny stalked in she flopped on to the couch groaning Hermione smirked at her.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Hermione asked Ginny glared at her but soon smiled.</p><p>“Ron is doing my head in” she began “he keeps warning me to keep away from you” she explained Hermione wanted to laugh but she stopped herself “if only he knew what you could actually do” she whispered.</p><p>Ginny was right she could easily scare Ron so he would back off, but she didn’t want to do that it would mean letting her monster win and that she didn’t want she wanted to try and do some good with Voldemort on the rise she might be needed. However she felt like there was something she should be protecting but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.</p><p>“Suppose we should sleep” Ginny interrupted her thoughts “do vampires even sleep?” Ginny asked as an afterthought Hermione smirked.</p><p>“We can but we don’t need to, but I like to have a good sleep at least once a week” Hermione replied “I spend most of the time practicing, fighting, keeping my monster at bay that sort of stuff”</p><p>“Well in that case I am heading to bed, have fun with what you do tonight” Ginny stood smiling she reached the dorms but stopped “don’t forget to wait for me in the morning” she added as she left the common room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>